The present invention relates to a refiner and an agitating apparatus for papermaking, and especially, it relates to a refiner and an agitating apparatus for papermaking, which are provided with both a conical type and a disc type.
A refiner is used for separating and beating or dissociating a raw material by allowing the raw material to pass through a gap or space between a rotor and a stator, and there are a conical type refiner in which a portion with a blade is a conical shape, and a disc type refiner in which a portion with a blade is a disc shape.
As compared with the disc type refiner, a residence or operation time of the raw material in the conical type refiner tends to be longer. Also, the blade of the conical type refiner has a complicated shape, so machining thereof is difficult. Thus, in many cases, the blade is used as cast, and a dimensional accuracy of a clearance or gap between the rotor and the stator is not so good.
On the other hand, the disc type refiner is easy to be machined as compared with the conical type refiner, and a dimensional accuracy of the gap between the rotor and the stator is good. These types have both advantages and disadvantages, respectively, and there have been no refiners having both the conical type and the disc type.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing, and an object of the invention is to provide a refiner with advantages of both the conical type and the disc type.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.